


After Oliver leaves

by MMWalker2021



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMWalker2021/pseuds/MMWalker2021
Summary: A scene imagined after Oliver has returned home.
Kudos: 6





	After Oliver leaves

After Oliver leaves

  
Marzia said " Friends" and shook Elio's hand. He felt better that she understood that his pulling away from her was in no way was her fault. The next words she uttered though sent his emotions over the edge. " Is Oliver gone?" " Yes." He responded and ran from her. She mustn't see him cry, he was embarrassed enough, having cried on the train station platform. He ran from the town square and down the path that he and Oliver had ridden so many times before, to his bern, his place. He tore off his shoes and waded into the icy water with tears streaming down his face. "WHY!!" he screamed into the sky and then more quietly, " Why, did you ...why did you..." he clutched at the star of David around his neck and roughly pulled until the chain broke. He pulled his hand back and threw the star as hard as he could, it twinkled in the sunlight for a moment before in landed with a small splash in the water. "Oliver, why did you have to come here? Why does it hurt so much?" He whimpered and raced up the hill to the grassy patch where Oliver first kissed him. He threw himself down and cried in great racking sobs of loss and despair. After a while he pulled himself up for the walk home, he cut across the field to the road just in case his mother was looking for him. She was of course, and picked him up a few minutes after he made it to the road. " Elio, where did you go? I was worried when you weren't in the car, I asked Marzia where you were and she said you ran away." Annella said " Is it about Oliver?" " Mom, could we not talk about it?" Elio asked, renewed tears flowing down his cheeks. In the car on the way back to the villa, she stroked his hair, like she had so many times when he was little. It felt comforting but did little to dispel the ache in his heart.


End file.
